thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Amaryllis Skylark ~ District 12
This is a tribute made by Sambaroses, please don't use her without prior permission! :3 She is also Sambaroses third district 12 tribute and second 14 year old. :D 'Amaryllis's Basics' Name: '''Amaryllis Skylark '''Age: '''14 '''District: '''12 '''Height: '''5'3 '''Weapon: A dagger, and she's also good with throwing knives. 'Appearence' Medium in stature, Amaryllis is a lithe, skinny, yet graceful girl with light blonde hair that falls in natural ringlets to her chest, serious dark green/gray eyes, and a light smattering of pale freckles stretching across her entire face. 'Personality' A quiet, serious girl, Amaryllis is a calm, collected teen with a maturity beyond her years. She is very down to earth and grounded, and tell things how they are, she isn't one to sugar coat her words at all, pretty regardless of the situation. Honest and kind, she is a surprisingly tough girl with a tight grasp on reality, and a serious outlook on life in general. This doesn't mean she doesn't have a lighter side, but it rarely ever shows itself, years of watching the hunger games and starvation - amongst other factors - meaning she's had little time for light-heartedness. She's built walls around herself to protect her, and no one, not even her own family have really been able to break them down. 'Backstory' Born and rasied in the merchants section of District 12, Amaryllis led a fairly normal, quiet childhood all things considered. She went to school, worked hard, helped out in her familys shop - a small clothing shop - and stayed pretty quiet really. She never really had any friends, not becuase there was ever a lack of people wanting to be friends with her, just becuase she never really saw the need to have them, she knew if she ever got reaped they'd just be another heartache in the end, another pain in her heart she couldn't shift. Another regret if she died. So she decided to stay more of a loner, keeping herself to herself. A child of a loving Mother and Father, she loved them dearly, though she doesn't see all that much of them what with school, the shop, and whatever else happens to take up her time on a paticular day. They'd kind of come to a silent agreement, they knew they loved each other but they'd give themselves space. So that's how it was for at least 8 years of her life. Her sister on the other hand was something else, she was the social butterfly of the family, sweet, beautiful, honest, a girl every parent wanted their children to be around. Many times she tried to coax Amaryllis out of her shell, and many time she failed, so in the end she just accepted her as she was, and they got on well. Even though Amaryllis greatly enjoys her life, she always feels like something is missing, though whenever she tries to put her finger on what it slips away from her, like a shadow at twilight. When she was reaped for the games she was horrified, and now she's not sure she'll ever know what exactly her life was missing. 'Strengths' Her grounded, calm, organized personality is definately a plus, as well as her slim frame, which means she is quick on her feet, and a nimble, athletic girl, capable of climbing at an alarming speed. She's also a good aim with throwing knives and handy with a dagger, as well as her intelligent mind, which is very good at making good, fast decisions. 'Weaknesses' Her quiet, serious, and mature personality sometimes repels people of a similar age to her, and she is inexperainced with any other weapons than the two listed. She's very retisant to let anybody past her walls, so she keeps them firmly up at all times, which can be frustrating to people with little patience. Also, because of her skinny frame she's a bit of a failiure when it comes to hand to hand combat, as her fight or flight mechanism is always flight, and she's a little to fragile in body for that. 'Token' A plain silver hairband, one of her very few possesions, though it means alot to her. 'Alliances' Amaryllis will ally with tributes of a similar age or maturity to her, or alternatively will just stick with a small alliance. In either case, she has to trust them at least a little first. Category:Females Category:Sambaroses's Tributes Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:District 12 Category:14 year olds Category:Reaped Category:Sambaroses